


Together

by heretobequeer



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Confessions, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 19:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5755639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heretobequeer/pseuds/heretobequeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small little assassin boy falls in love with his best friend. He is being a dork and attempts to confess. You know where this is going.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

   Gon. He is just sitting there, peacefully looking at the lake. His fishing line is making slight ripples in the water, distorting the reflection. He is trying to catch us a fish so we can eat it _together._ Together, just me and him. I love being able to be with Gon. The more time we spend around each other the more attached I become.

   Looking at his face as he concentrates slightly on the water makes my heart feel warm and a slight blush to go across my face. _Oh, Gon._ I look down at my hands and wonder if he knows how I feel about him? Even if he did he'd never like me back. How can someone who shine so brightly be able to fall in love with someone who casts shadows wherever he walks.

   I look up practically mesmerized with his beauty.

"Killua?" Gon said.

_Oh crap he saw me staring!_

"You ok? You look sad?" Gon asked not having a clue why Killua looked so melancholy.

"What? No I'm fine.”

"Oh OK." Gon said, obviously not satisfied with the answer.

   He just looked back at the fishing line in the water as he waited for the fish to fall for his "trap". His brows slightly furrowed, and the tip of his tongue can be seen slightly poking out of the side of his mouth. He always looked kinda of cute when he concentrated really hard on something. Good thing he is looking at the water because he'd probably notice that I am blushing.

"YES!" Gon shouted enthusiastically causing me to slightly jump at the sudden noise.

_Oh, he got a fish._

"Do you want to share this one?” Gon said this as he held a big fish in his arm smiling right at me.

"Of course."

"Sweet."

   We ate that fish talking and occasionally joking about our adventures and made up nen powers. I always love seeing him happy.

"I'm glad we’re friends Killua!" he said out of nowhere.

"Cut that out, Gon." _Friends, yeah._

"I mean it though."

   Gon said that sentence while pouting.Gon clearly loved talking about their friendship but it just reminds me that we are are only friends. Sometimes I just want to yell and say that I want to be more than friends. However, if he knew he might want to leave so I am content just staying by his side.

\------

   I have been hanging out with Gon for a long time now. Every minute spent with him makes me feel light yet at the same town like I'm drowning. I need to tell him how I feel or I fear that I will snap.

   We are sitting down at the beach, waiting for a boat to pick us up and take us to this island supposedly filled with monsters. He just sat there quietly playing with the sand with his green boot. Now’s my chance.

“Gon?”

“Yes Killua?”

“I need to tell you something really important.”

“What is it? Come on Killua, you can tell me anything.”

_Damn, he looked really cute when he said that._

“Umm, well… this might be awkward, but umm…”

   He just sat there staring at me waiting patiently to spit out whatever I had to say.

“Truth is Gon, I, uh, really like you.”

   He just sat there confused, thinking of what I meant by that _._

“I like you too! That is why we are friends.” as he said this his head slightly leans to his right, just as a puppy would do if you confused it.

“No. That is not what I meant. Um, I like you more than a friend, Gon.”

_Crap! He is just sitting there! What should I do?!_

“I just thought you needed to know that.”

   I sat there next to Gon in silence waiting for some sort of response. My entire face was red and I felt as if my stomach was jumping around making me want to puke. I looked over at him and saw him blushing and smiling as he stared at the water. He turned around and looked at me smiling ear to ear.

“Killua. I like you too!”

_What? Oh my god. I am so happy right now. What should I do, should I ask him out or umm...shit!_

“Hey um, Gon, since you like me and all I was wondering if you wanted to go and, uh, you know... we can go on dates and stuff.”

_Dang! I sound like an idiot._

“I’d love that Killua!”

   Gon jumped up and hugged me. We stayed that way for what felt like forever. I wished it did last forever. Gon and I sat there in a comfortable silence, _together._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!! This is my first fanfic I have ever written. Hopefully you guys liked it! Leave kudos and comments, please. Also, I would love to have some writing advice so don't be afraid to comment below. Thank you for reading!!! ~^u^~


End file.
